


Don't Let Me Go

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky reassures his fiancée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/gifts).



> I hope you like this, my darling. <3

“Vi? Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You haven’t been near me in days,” Bucky said as he finally caught you in his arms in the kitchen.

“Let me go,” she protested, but Bucky held firm.

“Tell me, darling, why are you avoiding me?” Bucky asked as he kissed her cheek down the side of her neck. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, I just…Let me go, you big doof,” Violet said as she tried to escape his grasp.

“Never. I love you, Violet. Please just tell me what’s been going on with you. Something happened and I don’t know what it is. I just want to help you, sweetheart. I need you to be okay, otherwise I won’t be okay,” Bucky murmured as he nuzzled you softly. Violet could feel her heart softening and her emotions rising to the surface as they had before.

“I don’t…I…” She wanted to tell him, but her voice wouldn’t come out as anything but quiet. “I don’t deserve you…”

“What? That’s absurd. Of course you deserve me. I mean, you deserve better than me, obviously, but…I’m not letting you go, Violet. I love you, and I haven’t had much in this world. I’m stubborn and all I want is you. You’re the one that keeps my heart beating. Being so distant has hurt, darling, please just talk to me again,” Bucky begged as he felt his heart shattering in his chest. “I can’t be without you.”

“But…But…” Violet felt herself softening, melting into his touch and his embrace. “Bucky, I…I’m not worthy.”

“Babe, I’m not Mjolnir, but if I was, you’d be worthy. You are so worthy, baby. You deserve every good thing in this world. I may not be much, but Violet, I swear to you that I am yours entirely and for all time. I’m your fiancé after all. I’m all yours.”

Violet turned in his arms and hugged him close.

“I love you, Bucky. Please, don’t let me go,” Violet whispered, and Bucky held her close.

“I love you too. I never will. You’re my love. I’d never in a million years let you go,” he said as he kissed the top of your head. He was reminded then and there—as he’d acknowledged a thousand times before—that you were his one and only, the one he was meant to be with.


End file.
